Antonym of Human
by ItsMaddyMayhemYo
Summary: What would the Twilight story be like.. if it were switched around? Instead of Edward/Bella, it would be Bella/Jake. And Edward would be the best friend that loved Bella, but wouldnt be allowed to.


**What was worse then attending Forks high school? Oh yeah, not being able to see the guy you love because he is forced to go to school on the Reservation. It sucked, and I hated it. My only friends were, Angela, Mike, Jessica, and Eric. I felt it unnecessary to have any other friends besides them. And yeah, Alice Cullen would talk to me occasionally. I don't know if you'd classify her as a friend exactly. But who cares? I had a protective, loyal man who loved me, living only twenty minutes away. My dad liked him, I loved him, he got along with my mom. All was perfect. Or at least.. That's what I thought..**

"**Yo, Bells. What's up home girl!" I heard Mike shout from across the cafeteria. "Man, if we wanted you to be that loud I would have just got you a blow horn for your birthday." he smiled and put his arm around me, "Oh, Bella! Your such a understanding friend." I smiled and rolled my eyes. **_**click. **_**"Angela, I thought I said, no pictures." "Well it's your birthday silly! And we had to make a memory!" just then a brisk flow of wind covered the cafeteria. It was the Cullen's. All arranged in perfect couple order, they walked through the side door focused on nothing but each other. All except the odd one, the tall mysterious one. The one that everyone wanted to get to know, but couldn't. Mike laughed a bit, "The Cullen's. Not a surprise really, but watch the single Cullen. He's had his eyes on you for weeks." I looked over and noticed him focused on my eyes. I looked away a bit, then looked back, his eyes carefully studying mine. I broke the stare, by turning. "You don't have to worry about that. If he makes any wrong moves, Jake will teach him." Jessica sat down. "He is definitely a keeper. But if you have Jake, I should have Edward." "He's all yours." I smiled.**

**After school, I found myself rushing to the Res. I had to see Jake. As I entered his driveway, I saw him. He had his hair cut now, which really drove me crazy. I loved it long. And he went nuts and got a tattoo, which was even more crazy. "Jake!" I yelled as I fell out of my truck onto my bottom. "Bells!" he rolled his eyes when he got over to me. "Be careful, Bells! I don't want you tripping and falling before you see your birthday present." I smiled. "I told you, I don't want anything. Your company is all I need and want." I hugged him. "Yeah, but this could help that." I looked at him curiously. He directed me in the tool shed. "It's not exactly finished. But.. I tried." My mouth was agape. It was a perfect replica of those paddle boats that people take out on the lake. I felt the wood. "You made this?" he nodded. "It wasn't as easy as one would imagine. But nothing is too much for you." I ran so fast and hugged him that I was sure he'd fall over. But he didn't. He stroked my hair. "You haven't come in days. Or called, I was getting worried." "A big Civics project. Charlie wouldn't let me use the phone or leave the house until I finished. Renee called and told him about my report card. But he's out for a weekend. Investigating the murder of 23 year old, Jack Smith." "So your unsupervised?" "Not totally." I kissed him gently. "I love you." he said to me. "I love you too." he pulled me in towards him and embraced me. "More then anything or anyone." "Jake, I love you more then you'll ever know." Just then his head turned, and I let go of our hug. "Sam." I was rather upset that Sam pick NOW to call a pack meeting." "Okay, well I obviously have to be there for this. Billy's inside. I'll be back in a moments notice. I promise." I kissed him one last time. And headed for the inside. I was so tired by ten. Jake still wasn't back, so I followed my way up to his room and played the song that was on. It was a piece on the piano that he had done for Christmas to give to me. I felt comfort and secure in this song, so I curled up and fell asleep in his bed. **

"_**Jake!" they stopped me in my tracks. The beasts face was red with blood. I broke through the arms and tackled the monster in my way of Jake. He lay there still, the life being sucked out of him. They didn't talk. They didn't say a word the whole time, as if they tortured me. And as I screamed, it was useless. The beast continued torturing me. My voice was silent. I saw Jake. He looked over. And mouthed 'Sorry.' then fell limp. "JAKE!" As I screamed, each beast disappeared and I was dropped to the ground. Beside my dead love. **_

**I woke up in a cold sweat, and saw Jake sitting beside me. "Is it comfortable?" he laughed. "Very." I sat up and wiped my eyes. "Your tired. I'll take you home." I nodded. He began driving. "What was the meeting about?" "Just.. Danger." I was afraid. Jake always told me everything, but he was lying, I knew it. "What do you mean?" "It doesn't matter, I'll protect you with my life, always." I looked away. And he grabbed my hand. "Just don't venture off in the woods alone. Better yet, no matter where you go. Make sure someone's with you." he said. Then I replied, "I suppose it's not possible to become a werewolf." "Only one way to do that." I smiled. "I wish I could be." "I don't. I just want to be with you forever." "And you will." he parked the truck in the driveway. "Will you stay over tonight?" He nodded. "of course." He and I talked for hours, and cuddled. I wish it could be this way always. "I have to leave." "Jake.. Please, stay?" the one thing I hated. Was that I couldn't be with him forever, he had were wolves to tend to every second of the day. He whispered to me. "Don't worry, you'll be safe." "That's not what I worry about." And just like that he was gone. And I was alone. "I'm going." And I got up, put on my jacket, and walked out the door. I really didn't know where I was going, but I didn't care. I would find Jake if it killed me. I started walked through the entryway of the woods. And the first thing I did, was trip over a stray root. I continued walking. And I saw a dark shadow of a man. "Jake!" it didn't move. "Jake!" I walked closer and touched it's shoulder. It stared at me. "Who are you.." I said, but got no reply. It studied my eyes. "Who are you!? Get the hell out of my woods!" but again, no answer. Instead it studied my eyes more. "Why don't you take a picture it will last longer!" and I continued walking. "Go home." it said. "Why should I go home. When YOU are in MY woods. Don't you think YOU should go home?" he shook his head. "I will not let you go any further. Go home, now." Okay this guy was seriously not on a good line with me. "Listen you silent douche bag." He looked at my eyes. "I don't want any trouble, miss Swan. Just go home." I got really scared, and just then I was thrown a good five feet back, straight on back. I heard growling and snarling and hissing, it sounded like a dog and a cat going after food. And then I passed out. It was so real, like I was in a horror movie.**


End file.
